familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lachlan Mor Maclean, 14th Chief
Sir Lachlan Mór Maclean (1558–1598) or Lachlan the Great, was the 14th MacLean Clan Chief from late 1573 or early 1574 until his death in 1598. Mór or Mor translates as great in English, or magnus in Latin, when added to a name in Scottish Gaelic. Birth He was born in 1558 to Eachuinn Og Maclean. Sir Lachlan became the 14th Maclean Clan Chief at the death of his father in 1573 or 1574. He was called "Big Lachlan," both on account of his stature and the greatness of his mind. He was the most accomplished and warlike chief that ever held sway in Duard. His military talents were of a very high order; his chivalrous character commanded the respect of his most inveterate foes, and his personal interest for and kindness toward his followers endeared him to his clansmen. So great were his qualities that historians have been forced to pay tribute to his memory. Marriage and children He married Lady Margaret Cunningham of Glencairn, daughter of William Cunningham, 6th Earl of Glencairn. They had the following children: *Hector Og Maclean, 15th Clan Chief *Lachlan Og Maclean, 1st Laird of Torloisk *Gillean Maclean, married to Mary the elder, daughter of John Dubh Maclean of Morvern *Allan Maclean, married to Mary the younger, daughter of John Dubh Maclean of Morvern *Charles Maclean, married to daughter of Hector Maclean of Lochbuie, 8th Chief *Bethag Maclean, married to Hector MacLean of Lochbuie, 9th Chief Death He died on August 5, 1598 in the Battle of Traigh Ghruinneart on the Island of Islay and his remains were left on the battlefield. A day or two after the battle, it is said that two females, of whom different accounts are given—some calling them strangers, some clanswomen, some relations of the dead—grieving to think that the body of so notable a chief as Sir Lachlan Mor should be unburied and uncared for on the moorland, came from a distance in search of it. They hired a vehicle, the only one to be had in the neighborhood, and having found the corpse, proceeded to carry it to the nearest burying-grounds, about six miles distant. The way was rough, and the driver looking behind him saw the head of the great chief, which extended beyond the car, nodding to him at every jolt, as if it had life, and were giving him directions. At the next heavy rut he looked again to please his savage soul with ferocious enjoyment. But this time the elder female, who had watched him, acted as described in the ballad, and killed the brutal driver with the chieftain's dagger. Then, along with her companion, she brought the mortal remains of Sir Lachlan to the place where they still lie buried. He was buried in the churchyard of Kilchoman, Islay, near the south wall of the church, and over his grave was laid a great stone. There is a churchyard, Kilnave, near the battle-field; but the body was taken to Kilchoman so that it might be more honored, for he was buried inside the church, and when a new church was built there, about sixty years ago, the wall was so constructed that the grave was left outside. Ancestors References Lachlan Mor Category:Non-SMW people articles